


Cops and Robbers

by Cxnfusedkid



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, Batcoon, M/M, NSFW, night owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfusedkid/pseuds/Cxnfusedkid
Summary: While finishing up a job, Batcoon had a rather...interesting encounter with Night Owl





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another one of my old one-shots, hope you enjoy :)

Batcoon's shoes thud against the concrete as he runs towards his freedom, moving so fast he's practically soaring. I can't believe I got away with this!! He feels the adrenaline in his veins like fire, spurring him onward like he has a hungry pack of wolves chasing him. Hell, he just might. He doesn't even pause before jumping across the gap that separated the roof of the building he was on, from the roof of the building he was going to. Who has time to pause after all, when you just stole the most important documents in Los Santos?

This was the most important job he had ever taken, and very well could be the most important job he ever will. If he pulls this off, he'll be a legend. The rest of his crew called him crazy, but maybe they were the crazy ones for doubting him. After all, he was the best at what he does.

He throws himself into the stairwell of the building, and soon his feet are making soft thumps as he quickly thunders down them, going as fast as he physically can without breaking his neck. He was so close to freedom! He felt like he could conquer the world! That is, until he hits the bottom of the stairwell and his stomach drops to his shoes. The sight before him leaves him crushed, and angry.

No no no!! Leaning against the exit door is the saviour of the city, the one that's constantly in the news. Shit, he's the only person that might be in the news more than me. Night Owl. His black uniform hugs his body nicely, and he stares at me through the eye holes in his owl mask. I can practically feel the smirk through the rubber, and I hastily take a few steps back. I feel the heel of my shoe hit the bottom step behind me and I come to the conclusion that I'm fucked. My heart doesn't know whether it should sink or race and feels like its caught in palpitations somewhere between the two.

"What do we have here?" His voice purrs and he steps closer to me and- fuck. It was really hard to be panicked when his voice sounded so smooth and dark and sexy. Sexy? He's going to send you to prison! Priorities!!

"A document that you're going to allow me to deliver." I hum back, retreating onto the step, knowing that he won't let me go, but deciding that it's at least worth a shot. He only takes yet another step closer, and tilts his head at me a little. Ny heart finally makes up its mind and races, beating in a frenzy.

"Why would I do that?" He asks, his voice curious, as if he actually might care about my answer. I fight the urge to step back again and tilt my chin up a little, and shift my bag on my shoulder before crossing my arms.

"Because, we all have jobs and I'm just trying to do mine." I try to come off as way more confident and bad ass than I actually am, but fail miserably,judging from the way a low chuckle escapes the owl man. The sound brings goosebumps to my skin underneath my clothes and I hold my breath. The man appears to be studying me for a moment.

"I might let you go...if you lose the mask. I mean, it's cute and all, but I'm more curious as to what the world famous Batcoon actually looks like." His voice is smooth and persuasive. His words send a shock through me as they register in my brain. Will he actually let me go? Is this some kind of trick?

I find myself scanning the stairwell for any cameras, and he lets out a chuckle. 

"There's nothing here, that's why I waited for you to come over before I stopped you." His voice once again makes me assume he's smirking under that mask and I find that he isn't the only curious one.

"I'll take mine off if you take yours off." I find the words falling from my lips before my brain can catch up. As soon as it does, I feel the overwhelming urge to slap myself. Stupid! You should be bargaining for your escape, not demanding to see his face!

He lets out a laugh that sends my heart into a frenzy in my chest. "Are you sure your in a position to make that demand?" He asks, but before I can reply, his fingers are already slipping under the mask and- holy shit.

I don't know what I wad expecting, but this was definitely not it. My breath leaves my lungs as I see his face. The man is all dark hair and smooth tanned skin. His eyes are like caramel chocolate, the perfect brown with a tad bit of orange underneath. One corner of his lips is curled upward and he looks at me expectantly. When I remain frozen he huffs a little and steps closer to me.

Before I can fully register what's happening, he's stepping into my personal space and I feel his fingers brush against my neck and jaw as they curl under my mask. Panic flashes through me like lightning and it takes everything I have not to shove the hero away from me. My fingers shake at my sides, and I feel my cheeks flame up, though whether it's from frustration or embarrassment I have no clue. Am I just going to let him do this? 

Yes.

He removes my mask, pulling it off of my head, and his hand, still gripping my mask, drops to his side. His eyes widen, just slightly, and I can see the chocolate orbs moving slightly as they scan my features. His expression hadn't changed much, though the corner of his lips had dropped, leaving him with a more neutral expression. 

"Holy shit..." I barely catch the words he whispers under his breath and I instinctively duck my head, feeling embarrassed. Do I really look that bad? Wait, why do I care what he thinks in the first place? I wonder insecurley. Suddenly his warm fingers are under my chin, gently pushing my face back up and I'm suddenly aware of how close we are, as my eyes lock on his once again.

"You're so..."He seems a little bit lost for words, and his gaze trails down to my lips. Yes, I think a split second, before suddenly his lips are pressed against my own, warm and cautious. Warmth floods my veins, and I return the kiss, moving my lips in sync with his. I hear the sound of my mask falling from his hand and suddenly his hands are on my waist, pulling me even closer.

This, this was bad, so, so bad. I was locking lips with the enemy! I couldn't force myself to stop though, I couldn't pull back, intoxicated by his lips on mine.

I tangle my hands in his hair, my thoughts turning slow and sluggish. A thrill runs though me at the entire situation. I just pulled off the heist of a lifetime, and now I'm making out with the enemy. Fucking wild.

I feel his tongue against my lower lip and I open my mouth to him, and soon I'm pressed against the wall, as our tongues fight for dominance in our mouths.  The gentle warmth in my veins quickly turns to fire, sparking and igniting inside me as we breathe the same air. I have no clue where his lips end and mine begin, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I mean, at least he isn't arresting me. The other man presses himself against me, and I can feel his warm fingers slipping under my shirt, brushing across the skin. I feel hot, too hot. I rip my hands away from his hair and pull back, just enough to drop my bag and slip off my shirt. His gaze travels over my abdomen darkly, briefly pausing and studying my tattoos. 

"You're beautiful." He growls out before crushing our lips together again, and I feel a blush run up my body. My hands find their way to his belt and I start frantically undoing it. Fuck, I want this. Something about the fact that this was absolutely the last thing I should be doing, only made me want it more. Not to mention that he was hot, he was so hot. He felt and tasted so good, and the intensity of it was like the sweetest drug I had ever taken. I know I'll be high on this for days.

One of his hands joins mine, assisting me in ridding him of his pants. Instanly as soon as his pants are down, his hands fly to mine, fumbling desperately till he's shoving them down my thighs. His lips are still moving against mine, and I'm feeling dizzy and my lungs are burning from a lack of oxygen, but I can't bring myself to care, until suddenly he pulls back.

I open my eyes, breathing heavily. He's just as out of breath as I am, and my eyes wander from his abused lips to his brown eyes, his pupils blown wide. He suddenly smirks, and brings his hand up to my face, running three fingers against my bottom lip in a very teasing manner. I just smirk back and grab his wrist, opening my mouth and sucking on the digits slowly, sucking my cheeks in for added affect. Clearly it works, from the way his eyes darken, and he retracts his slick fingers from my mouth and is suddenly spinning me around.

I feel him pull my underwear down over my ass, and before he's gently working the first finger into my entrance. A hiss fall from my mouth at the feeling, both feeling pleasure and discomfort at the intrusion. I've done the before, but it's been a while, leaving me unused to the feeling. I bite my lip and I feel the other man suck and bit at the skin on my shoulders and neck, effectively distracting me. 

Before I know it, I'm a moaning mess, and he's retracting all three of his fingers from me, dragging a whine from my lips. He lets out a small chuckle, and I can feel him line himself up, before pushing into me. A whimper falls from my lips, as I ache in the best kind of way, my fingernails scraping against the wall in front of me, where my hands had landed earlier. I can feel him peppering soft kisses across my skin, over my shoulder and the back of my neck, leaving them there like little presents. He gives me a few moments, waiting for me to give him some kind of sign to proceed. After a minute, that sign comes in the form of me pushing my hips back against his.

That's all the encouragement he needs before he starts thrusting into me. "Fuck." I hear the curse fall quietly from his lips and it spurs me on even more, as I move hips back against his, meeting him halfway. I feel his teeth sink into my shoulder, eliciting a gasp from me, the biting sending a burst of warmth through me.

His hands grip my hips roughly, and all of the gentle kisses and patience are gone as he slams into me hard and fast. I feel myself beginning to come undone, way faster than I probably should, pressure building up inside of me, until suddenly the fire in my veins turns white hot. My eyes roll back, and my jaw drops like I was about to moan, but my lungs lock up as I shudder and explode, being pushed to my limit. Black spots dot my vision, and the man inside me quickly follows me over the edge, letting out a soft growl during his own orgasm.

He drops his head onto my shoulder, and I can feel his breath, hot against my sweat slick skin. We're both quiet for a few moments as we recover and he's the first to break the silence."I was going to let you go anyways." He pants. It takes my brain a few moments to catch up and fully register the words. 

"Why?" I ask, curiously. I lean my head back so it rests against his shoulder. My legs feel weak and wobbly, and his arms wrap themselves around my waist. 

"Because, for once, you actually stole something from the real bad guys." He murmurs, turning his head to whisper the words against my neck. After that he hesitantly pulls back, stepping away from me, and pulling his pants and boxers up.  "You might want to hurry, I delayed the police as much as I could, but they'll be around soon enough." He warns me, and I just nod in a daze and pull my own pants back up. 

He grabs my shirt off the floor, and I reach my hand out to grab it, but he surprises me instead by pulling it over my head for me. I slide my arms through the sleeves and he hands me my bag and my mask, a smile on his lips. A mixture of happiness and confusion swirls inside of me like a tornado, as I quickly place the bag and mask back where they belong. Why is he being so nice? He's treating me more like a boyfriend than a criminal, even if I happen to be a criminal he just had sex with.

"Have fun running home now, Batcoon." He smirks at me a bit. I instantly scowl, knowing that walking was going to suck, let alone running. "Until next time." He gives me a wave, before disappearing through the door into the building. I stumble out the exit door in a daze and under my mask, I can't wipe the smile off my lips.

A few days later, as I was doing laundry, I go through the pockets of my pants, making sure there's nothing important in the before I throw them into the washer. I find myself surprised, when I find a piece of paper in the pants I had worn three days earlier on my heist. I pull out the paper and unfold it. On the crumpled white scrap is a hastily written phone number, accompanied by a badly drawn owl logo. I find myself laughing a little, as I set the note to the side and throw the pants into the machine.

Night Owl gave me his number.


End file.
